Charming
A Kith develops the charming personality when the user gives the Kith "homey, pleasant, or flirtatious items. (What would Kei like?)" or uses a Charming Change of Heart. = Dialogue = Kith's Profile * A good friend knows all your best stories, but a best friend has lived them with you. * It doesn’t take poetry or fancy words to tell someone you love them. * Please, come on in! I love having guests over. Can I get anything for you? * Treat yourself, darling. You deserve it. * What a grand sight we make together, (username)! *''If Blepper:'' Aww, you’re making me drool. *''If Bumblebunnee:'' People are like flowers, all different shapes and colors and sizes and smells, but all beautiful. *''If Cinis:'' No treasure could ever compare to the value of our bond. *''If Ferrec:'' The secret to real charm is confidence, not beauty. *''If Flipperfin:'' I've been searching for you since before I knew what I was looking for. *''If Gemwing:'' If I had a crown, you would be my jewel. *''If Hermithog:'' Home is where the shell is, so I’m happiest when mine is here with you, (username). *''If Licorne:'' (Username), you make my wings flutter. *''If Lumence:'' If you’re scared of the dark, you can hold me close. You’re the light of my life, so it’s only fair that I return the favor. *''If Phowl:'' You look cold, (username), let me warm you up. *''If Pluff:'' If I had a Shard for every time I thought about you, I’d be rich! *''If Scalyx:'' (Username), look at you! You deserve a wolf whistle - if you’re okay with that, of course. *''If Talion:'' What would I do without you, (username)? Top of Page *''Homepage:'' Home is where the heart is... and you have mine. *''Kith Allies:'' I love our Allies. *''Kith's Profile:'' Were you looking for ME? Aww, shucks! I’m honored. *''Different Kith's Profile'': We should invite them over for lunch sometime! What do you think? *''Different Player's Kith's Profile:'' They’re nice, but they’ve got nothing on you, of course. *''Dressing Room:'' Take your time. Mustn’t rush perfection, after all. *''Message Center (Notifications):'' It’s easy to feel confident when you’re in the know. Is that why you’re checking your notifications? *''Message Center (Messages):'' If you’d like to save messages from your friends, you can put them in the Archive to read later. *''Inventory:'' If you’re looking for something in particular, the search bar can find it in a flash. *''Quest Page:'' Your reputation precedes you. *''Settings:'' Of course, even if the details change, you’re still you. *''Achievements:'' If you ask me, you’re the real star. *''News:'' It’s nice to check in with our Staff now and then, isn’t it? *''Forums:'' Don’t forget that you can tag another user if you want them to be notified about your post. *''Friends:'' Let's see how popular you are... Should I be jealous? *''Trades:'' The Help button can explain how to Trade, if you’re ever confused. *''Marketplace:'' Show me your savvy business skills! *''NPC shops:'' I’ll carry the shopping bag for you! *''Games:'' No matter which game you choose I’m sure you’ll do wonderfully. I believe in you! Cooking Before Cooking *Can I get you anything? Hold something for you? *What a wonderful way to pass the time, cooking with you. *I’m sure anything you make will be delicious, (username). After Cooking * This is divine. But that’s no surprise, since you made it. *You should have one of those aprons with cute phrases on it! Like, #1 Chef, or Kiss The Cook, or maybe a customizable one that reads, “(username) is the best!” *It looks even better than it smells. Shall we share it? Misc *''Achievement:'' (Kith name) leaps into your arms and says, "(Username), you’ve done it again! You have unlocked the (achievement description). Amazing!" *''Your Active Kith has already used this item:'' (Kith name) cuddles up against you and says, “While I do appreciate the thought, getting this once before was plenty. You don’t want to spoil me, do you?” *''Marketplace Sale:'' You’re quite the negotiator! *''Marketplace Expiration:'' "Just like the Marketplace prices, we all have our ups and downs," (kith name) points out helpfully. "Who knows? Maybe we’ll get lucky next time!" Transformation *Oh, thank you! I couldn’t have grown without you. You’re the best. Category:Personality